Never Say Goodbye
by HOAnubisTS
Summary: A birthday fic for Rebel Angel 17! To celebrate adulthood, Abby buys tickets to a fairy-tale land called Paris. After midnight surprises, hasty encounters, and rejection, will she let herself fall into the arms of a specific Lord of the Vampaneze?


**HEY GUYS! GUESS WHO'S BIRTHDAY IT IS? REBEL ANGEL 17'S! Yaaay! Happy birthday! She is Abby in this story… um… enjoy! (P.S. I put divider lines where they needed to go... but if they don't show up, I'm sorry!) **

**Never Say Goodbye**

"Be careful, won't you?" Abby's mother cooed, worry making her voice quaver. No matter how much she tried to conceal her pain, it would be present in the corner of her eyes. Abby tried not to feel remorseful about leaving her mother alone… but that was a challenge when she was crying in front of her.

"I promise," she assured. Slinging her backpack across her shoulder, she started for the door.

"Call me everyday! And be careful with the food you eat… there's been an outbreak of some kind of bacteria lately…" Abby rolled her eyes.

"Mom. I'll be as careful as I possibly can." The taxi outside of her house honked, informing Abby that he was here. "It's just a month. You'll be fine." She gave her a comforting smile, then unlocked the door and left, without looking back.

The day was gloomy, the sky carpeted in dark gray clouds. The air was bitterly cold, but as she was walking briskly, she didn't feel it nipping on her skin.

As she slammed the taxi door shut, she sighed in relief. Finally… a legal adult. She was thrilled to open all the new doors being eighteen opened – drinking, voting, being treated seriously…

She decided to celebrate this occasion by summoning up all of her saved money and buying tickets to a place she always wanted to visit – Paris.

"We're here," the taxi driver grunted. Abby handed him the change and entered the airport hurriedly.

* * *

><p>Abby inhaled the fresh air. For the last fourteen hours, she had been trapped in a stuffy plane.<p>

Never before had she been aware that she was claustrophobic.

Every time the plane jolted, she would feel herself shaking in fear. The fat man beside her had drooled on her brand new top, and the food was stomach-turning and burnt.

She was relieved to have left that damned plane, and exit into the frosty wind.

An hour later, she was already in her hotel, exhausted and worn out. She rung her mother to notify her that everything was alright, and then drifted into the abyss of dreams… and nightmares.

* * *

><p>She woke up in the middle of the night screaming, shivering with terror. Sweat was beading down her forehead. Her heart was beating in an irregular manner, and she was breathing heavily. After calming herself down, she lay her head down on her pillow and tried to nod off, but the task was harder than she thought it would be.<p>

Creak. A sound behind her startled her, making her shoot out of bed.

"What is that?" she inquired, her voice barely a whisper. A silhouette blurred before her eyes.

"Gannen!" it hissed. She opened her mouth to shout, but before she could, her knees buckled and she fell into a deep, deep slumber.

"Everything is under control, my Lord," the purple-skinned man said calmly.

The boy with silver hair tapped his foot impatiently and pulled a sour face. "That's great and all, but I'm still thirsty."

"Very well then," the man sighed. The boy hopped on to his back. In a flash, they were long gone.

* * *

><p>"You ate a nutritious breakfast, I hope?"<p>

"Yes Mother."

"You remembered to take your calcium pills?"

"Yes Mother."

"Did you put on sun screen?"

"It's January, Mother."

"Take care, won't you?"

Abby sighed wearily. "I will Mom. I love you, bye." And before her mom can ask another question, she hit the hang up button and proceeds to text her friend.

"Watch where you're going!" someone growls. Abby flinches to notice she has stepped on someone's foot.

And his voice is eerily familiar.

"I am so sorry!" She begins to apologize endlessly until the boy stops her.

"It's cool. My name's Steve. Yours?" He stretches his hand out, offering a handshake.

Hesitantly, she shakes back. "Abby." An awkward silence.

"So… what brings you to Paris?" he inquires, hoping to discard all of the uneasiness.

"Celebrations," she giggles lightheartedly. "You?"

"Oh… my-" He pauses, thinking of the most convincible word. "-dad, my dad Gannen…."

As soon as she heard the name, a realization dawned over her. Suddenly, she was

"You!" she yelled, pointing an accusing finger at his chest. "You went into my hotel room last night! You… creeper! If I ever see you again… I'll call the police."

Frantically, she ran up the hill, heading nowhere in particular.

She just wanted to get away from him.

* * *

><p>It was now dusk. The sun was rolling down the horizon gradually, splattering the sky in shades of orange and pink.<p>

Abby sat on a vacant bench, checking her phone signal every five seconds.

She was hysterical. She had turned so many street corners and ran a vast distance. Having no idea where she was, she decided to sit there and wait for a car to drive by, and perhaps tell her where to go.

No such luck. The street was deserted, and the only thing missing from it was tumbleweed gliding on the road.

She heard people murmuring behind her back, and whirled to them defensively.

A large, well-built man walked toward her, a menacing spark in his dark eyes.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?" he roared. "We usually don't get many ladies around here…." He reached out his hand and tried to place it on her shoulder, but Abby stepped back. "No point in resisting, sweetheart." She felt a hand snake around her neck, captivating her in a tight grip.

"Let me go! Leave me alone!" she tried to yell. The grip tightened, and all that came out of her mouth was a raspy cough.

"Don't worry, beautiful." He spoke almost endearingly, stroking her cheek. "We'll go easy on you." Abby tensed and tried to flee, but it was no use.

"Let her go," someone hissed. The man behind her let go of her. Abby regained her posture immediately as she tried to catch her breath.

But who was her savior? The question haunted her. Finally, mustering all of her courage, she turned her head around to shoot a quick glance at him.

The sight of him sent chills down her spine. It was Steve.

"This should be fun," the tallest man sneered. "Fighting against a child?" The gang trailing after him let out a hoarse laugh.

"Bring it on."

_Ludicrous! _Abby thought to herself in disbelief. _He'll get pummeled in seconds. _

But as soon as Steve started fighting, Abby's cynical thoughts evaporated as she stood there stunned, watching him fight.

He beat every man there was, even men that were three feet taller than him, not to mention six times bigger.

The last man standing was the man that had attempted to get his way with Abby. Steve smirked at him and winked.

"Not going to run, I see?" he inquired teasingly.

"Never," he jeered. Both of them took a deep breath, and ran into each other. She covered her eyes – seeing such a gruesome sight made her nauseous.

When she dared to open them, she found Steve standing in the middle of the street, caked in the blood of his opponents.

"Steve!" she cried as she ran to him. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," he panted. "And you?"

"I'm fine too." Stillness blanketed over them as both their minds stirred.

"Abby… look, I'm really, really sorry. I didn't want to scare you the other night, it's just that…. my friends and I wanted to pull a prank on someone…. and that person appeared to be you. I…."

Abby cut him off as she brought her lips down to his… and then it hit her.

Being an adult wasn't about getting drunk and going to clubs; it was about finding something – or in this case, someone – that you loved, so you could stay by its side for the rest of your life.

**Gah! I had lots of trouble writing the last sentence. **

**ONCE AGAIN, HAPPY BIRTHDAY "ABBY"! **

**Knthnxbai,**

**HOAnubisTS**


End file.
